


The Fall of The Space Commonwealth

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, IN SPACE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Or rather, a scene from.
Relationships: Lithuania & Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Fall of The Space Commonwealth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



„What are you doing,” Lithuania deadpanned.

“Watching vintage anime,” Poland was cut off before he could explain more about the imaginary world.

“Are you even aware that we just lost all the space colonies outside of Trappist-1 system and we are only sitting here because it’s too far from Earth and the planets are too small for anyone to bother?!,” Lithuania was furious.

“Don’t worry, we’ll build some Gundams,” replied Poland, “or buy them from Japan.”

Lithuania shook his head and left the room. He’d have to negotiate for peace treaty so that they’ll be left with Trappist-1 at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Trappist-1 is an excellent solar system to own, with a very stable dwarf star and seven rocky planets, two to three potentially habitable.


End file.
